I Heart Question Mark
by OhhErinn
Summary: After a bitter break up with her ex, Joe Jonas , Colie finds herself in what could only be described as a love web. After sleeping with one of Joe's brothers, she finds out that the other is inlove with her, and that Joe wants her back. What's a girl to d
1. Chapter 1

Nicole flipped the page of the People Magazine that she was aimlessly browsing through, while waiting for class to start. "Mmm, you think he's single?" She asked, looking to her left, where her best friend Corrie was sitting, looking through her very own copy of People Magazine.

Corrie leaned over, and peered at the picture that Nicole was gazing at. "You just broke up with Joe last night. Don't tell me you are already scribbling "I heart Chace." and "Mrs. Crawford" all over your notebook." Corrie said, turning back to the magazine in her hands.

Nicole let out a half chuckle. "Hardly." She said, turning the page. "I've decided to swear off boys, anyways." The second she finished talking, a boy with a crazy mess of curly hair walked into the classroom. Nicole looked up, and a smile grew on her face. "Accept for you, huh, Nick?" She asked the boy, and leaned up to pat the chair in front of her.

Nick made his way through the classroom, weaving in out of desks, backpacks, and peoples legs that were resting in the aisles. Dropping his bag on the desk, he sat, and turned to the side, so he could see her. "Colie." He greeted, with a grin. "Now, accept for me, what?" He asked.

"She was just saying that you are her one and only." Corrie cut in, before Nicole could say a word.

Nick raised his eyebrows, and gulped, even though his mouth was dry, as it always was when he was around Nicole. Luckily, she didn't notice. "Is that right, Colie?" He asked, looking at her.

She nodded, as she wrapped her fingers around the top of her desk, and pulled herself up, slightly, so she could slide one of her feet under her butt. "Yup, I learned my lesson with your brother. Very few men could be trusted." She said, feeling anger rise in her stomach as she recalled how Joe had acted the night before.

"Yeah, I heard what happened between you guys. Sorry." He said, sounding every bit genuine, which he was not.

"I'm fine." She said, also sounding genuine, which she was not. "I'm so sick of him acting like I sneak around, behind his back, with random guys. He was even jealous of you." She said, with a scoff. "I mean, come on. You and I are not like that. You're like a brother."

Nick smiled, not letting that little comment into his head. "Yeah, exactly..." He said, glancing at Corrie, who was looking back at him, knowingly. She had guessed about his little crush on Colie months ago, and Nick didn't even bother denying it. "We should hang out today, after school. How does my house, 3:30, sound?" He asked, trying not to sound like he was pleading. "Oh, and Joe's got work, so you don't have to worry about him."

Colie had already turned back to her magazine. "Sure, that sounds fine. I'll be there." She replied, flipping the page, again. "OHMIGOD. Jessica Simpson is getting so fat..."

Nick turned back to the front of the room, with a dreamy grin on his face. This was his chance. He could order pizza, find some cheesy chick flick on HBO, and by the end of that night, she would know the truth of how he really felt.

* * *

Joe tapped his fingers angrily on the desk top. "Who does she think she is?" He grumbled.

Greg raised his eyebrows at him. "Dude, calm down." He said, and received a deathly glare from Joe. "Colie is just testing you, or some shit." He went on, clearly indifferent to the whole situation.

"Testing me? What the f-, no. She wouldn't do that." He said, slamming his palm on the smooth surface. "What do I do?" He asked, breathing through his nose loudly, in an effort to calm himself. He could still hear her voice in his head, screaming at him. _Screw you, Joe. I'm done. Find some other chick to treat like shit._ He slammed his eyes shut, just like she slammed the door of his car, right before she stormed up her driveway, and into her house.

Greg shrugged, and sighed. "I don't know, dude. Move on?" He said, catching a glance down the girls' shirt, who was leaning over to pick up a pencil next to him. Then, like a light bulb turning on above his head, he smiled. "That's exactly what you do. Move on. Or at least make Colie think you are.

Joe looked at him like he was speaking a different language. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Greg leaned in closer to Joe. "Make her jealous." He said, looking around the room for the perfect girl to use for his little plan. "Brittany Anderson." Both he and Joe gazed across the room to the short girl, with boobs almost the size of her head, and a hatred for Colie almost the size of an elephant. "I mean, you might as well get laid in the process, and we both know with Brittany, that will happen."

"I don't want to get laid, Greg." Joe said, almost convincing himself. "Colie and I have promised to save ourselves for prom, and that's only a couple months away..."

Now it was Greg's turn to look at Joe like he was speaking a different language. "You know how pathetic you sound, right?" He asked, looking back at Brittany, who had a mirror out, and was staring at herself in it.

Joe was silent for a second. "Yeah." He said. "Okay, I'm going to do it." He stood up, and made his way over to Brittany. "You can stop staring, your hotness isn't going to fade." He said, feeling dumb the second those words left his lips.

Brittany grinned, taking the compliment, and looked up at him. "Joe. What brings you to this neck of the class room?" She asked.

He sat on top of the desk next to her. "I wanted to see what you were doing after school." He replied, smoothly.

She smiled, and bit her lip. "Oh, you know, the usual. Why?" She asked, tucking a dark lock of her long, perfectly curled, brown hair behind her ear. "Does Colie want to make a mani/pedi date with me, and sent you, her loyal personal assistant to come and book it for her?"

He forced a small laugh out, even though just the sound of Colie's name made is stomach turn in wanting and needing of her. "I wouldn't know what she wants, we broke up." He said. "I was asking, because I thought that maybe you would want to go out for burgers with me."

Her smile turned into a huge grin. "Sounds good to me." She said. "And maybe, afterwards, we could head back to your place. You know, to study?" She tapped her 12th grade English book with her perfectly manicured finger.

Gulping, he nodded. "Meet me at my car, after school." He said, and walked away, not waiting for her reply.

Getting back to his seat, he told Greg what happened. "Wait, don't you have work?" Greg asked.

Joe shrugged. "I'll get someone to cover it, for me." He said, and as the teacher came in, and began to ramble. He stared straight ahead, and let his mind wonder off, thinking about what was going to happen when he did get home, with Brittany.

* * *

Parking her car in the Jonas' drive way, Colie got out, and walked up to the door. She ranged the doorbell, and it was a full minute before she heard the door unlock, and saw the door knob turn. "Hey, Nicole!" Kevin said, holding a few pieces of what looked like dirty clothes in his hand. "Come on in."

"Hey, Kev." She replied, and walked in the house. "Nick invited me over to hang out."

"I know, he called from school. Apparently, he got caught calling the pizza place in class, and they took his phone, and gave him thirty minutes of detention. You're welcome to stay and hang with me until he gets home." He said, smiling at her, and shutting the door.

"Okay." She said, and followed him back to the laundry room.

"I have to toss these in the washer for my mom, sorry." He said, as he began to unload a hamper fool of Frankie's clothes into the washer. "How are you? Joe came home last night very upset."

She shrugged, making eye contact with her shoes. "I'm alright. Just tired." She said, looking up, as he began to pour in the laundry detergent. "Tired of always being accused."

He nodded, and slammed the washer shut, patting the top, indicating that he wanted her to sit up there. She hopped up on it, and sat, still not eye level with him. "Look, Colie, I know this may be hard, but it's the right thing to do. I've seen you guys together, and you weren't happy." He said, resting his hands on her shoulders, and looking into her eyes, in a big brother manner.

Colie sighed. "I know, but it still hurts." She repied, not wanting the tears in her eyes that were welling up to win, and make their way down her face.

"I know, and it will for a while. But in the long run, things will be better." He said.

She gave a half smile, and wiped the one tear that leaked off her chin. "Thanks, Kevin."

He smiled, and nodded. After about ten seconds, he leaned in, reaching behind her to turn the knob on the washer, when she leaned in and pressed her lips onto is. Caught by surprise, he pulled back. "I...sorry, I was just, uhm, going to turn the washer." He said, as the water in it began to run.

Colie's face instantly turned red. "Ohmigod, I'm sorry, I just thought that you were..." She was stopped midsentence by his lip pressing on hers again. Her hands began to shake, as he wrapped his arms around her, to pull her closer. With in a minute, her fingers were fumbling with the button of his jeans.

"Are you sure...?" He whispered, barely parting their lips, his eyes still closed.

"Yes. I want this." She whispered back, unzipping his fly, and pushed down his boxers, slightly, freeing his manhood. Kevin kissed her again, then moved down her chin, and stopped at her neck, letting his tongue tickle her soft skin, while he rested one hand on her knee, and the other slid up her skirt, and moved her underwear to the side, letting one of his fingers explore her gently.. "I've never done this before..." She said, still whispering.

"Me either..." He replied, also in a whisper, before he positioned his manhood were it so wanted to be. "Are you positive?" He asked, looking her in the eyes for the first time since they started this.

"100%." She said, no longer whispering. She gripped his shoulders roughly, as he began to push himself slowly into her. Scooting her butt to the edge of the washer, as it began to shake with the spin cycle, she bit her lip, trying not to concentrate on the pain. When he got all the way in, he stopped.

"You okay?" He asked, enjoying every moment.

"Yes, don't stop." She breathed. He pulled out slowly, and began to pump in and out of her slowly. Soon, the pain began to disappear, and it turned into pleasure. "Oh, god." She moaned out, throwing her head back.

Kevin licked his lips, breathing hard, and tried to concentrate on not finishing too soon. He could feel the beads of sweat gathering on his forehead, as he thrust in and out of her roughly, making his whole body feel like it was on fire. A small grunt left his lips, as she brought her head down, and bit his neck gently, moaning loudly on it, sending a vibrating sensation and the surface of his skin. With in minutes, they were both moaning and panting, and begging the other person not to stop. Then, after Kevin felt like his whole head was damp with his sweat, he felt her tighten around his manhood, as she threw her head back, and arched her back, letting out a loud scream. That was it for Kevin. He felt himself squirt three long streams of liquid into her, leaving them both panting heavily.

Gulping, he pulled out of her, and tucked himself back into his pants. "Wow..." He said, breathlessly.

She smiled, and slid off the washer. "Yeah..." She agreed. "Wow." She smiled up at him.

"COLIE? KEVIN?" A voice yelled, followed by the slamming of the front door.

Both of their eyes widened at the sound of Nick's voice. "Ohmigod." She said, quickly running her fingers through her hair, and whipping the sweat off her forehead, as Kevin did the same, and followed her into the kitchen, quickly taking seats at the table, before Nick walked in.

"Hey, guys, sorry about the wait." He said, setting the box of pizza on the table, and giving Kevin the look to scram.

"Uh, it's cool." Kevin said, standing up again. "I actually have things to do. See you later, Colie."

She smiled, almost shyly. "Bye." She replied, and stood up, too. "Nick, I'm so sorry, but I should actually get going too. Hunter called, and said my mom needed me at home." She lied, walking around the table, to give him a quick hug. "I'll call you later so we could reschedule."

"Uh, okay..." He said, not showing his hurt on his face. "That's fine. Bye, Coles."

She smiled sweetly at him, and made her way to the door. Swinging it open, she froze in her tracks. She spotted Joe parked at the curb, and Brittany Anderson in the passenger seat, in the middle of a heavy make out session. He obviously didn't see her car in the driveway. Gulping she looked down, and walked quickly to her car. She didn't even bother putting on her seat belt, before she pulled out, and sped off, passing Joe's car, but not even looking in that direction, ignoring his voice.

"Colie...?" He said, not really sure what to think, but was instantly filled with guilt, for having made out with another girl the day after they broke up. If only he knew what she had been up to...


	2. Author's note

**Okay, so i moved my story over to Mibba. Here's the url, if you want to keep reading it:**

.com/story/_88984/I-Heart-Question-Mark


End file.
